


Winter Break

by JostenlovesMinyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Baking, Cabin Fic, Cat, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Music, Pancakes, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Andrew Minyard, cozy vibes, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/pseuds/JostenlovesMinyard
Summary: Andrew and Neil spend their winter holiday in a cabin together, relaxing and enjoying each others' presence.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2020





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melopeya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melopeya/gifts).



> So this is my fic for the AFTG Winter Exchange! I loved this prompt, I hope you enjoy it!

Neil let out a long sigh. He had no intent on moving anytime soon. He and Andrew were in bed, a huge king-sized bed in the cabin they were renting for the winter holidays. Exy was on a break for Christmas and the pair had seized the opportunity for peace and quiet by finding a cozy cabin for the two of them to spend their downtime in. Andrew groaned quietly, blankets shifting as he woke up.    
“Morning, sleepy.” Neil greeted. It was actually the afternoon now but Nei wasn't about to correct himself. There was a vague noise of recognition as a reply but his eyes remained closed. Neil whispered a ‘yes or no’ and received an incredibly groggy  _ yes,  _ he leaned down and brushed the bed hair out of his boyfriend’s face. It was always slightly wavy after he'd had a good night's sleep. Andrew hummed appreciatively and opened his eyes, blinking at the morning light.   
“Hi.” Neil smiled. Andrew leaned forward and kissed him gently in lieu of hello then flopped back down. They cuddled into each other not wanting to get up yet, both content on staying in the safety of each other's arms at the moment. The duvet was thick and soft enough to get lost in. Andrew was just a small lump under the huge feather plush quilt. Neil let his eyes wander over his companion's features. They were soft, relaxed with sleep now that he’d closed his eyes again. He listened closely to hear Andrew’s breath, reveling in the sound of him being  _ alive and right there.  _ He let his thumb slide over Andrew’s hand that was resting on the pillow between them. Andrew sighed gently, eyelashes fluttering delicately. Delicate was definitely not a word Neil would use to describe him when they first met yet here they were.   
“‘Drew,” Neil whispered to him. “Want to get up?”  
“Not particularly, no.” Neil hummed, smiling slightly.  
“I’ll make pancakes?” He singsonged. Andrew opened his eyes to glare but Neil knew he’d won. Andrew wouldn’t go to the effort of opening his eyes if he was going to say no.   
“Nutella and strawberries and a hot chocolate.”   
“Only because you’re cute when you’re sleepy.” That received a low growl. Neil laughed and got out of bed, heading straight to the kitchen. The recipe for pancake batter was eternally engraved in his mind. Andrew usually cooked but Neil was comfortable enough making pancakes. It took another twenty minutes for Andrew to shuffle out of the room into the warm kitchen area. It was snowing outside but the fireplace was lit creating a cozy environment around them. Andrew was still wearing a hoodie, oversized, sleeves pulled over his knuckles. Probably one of Neil's. Neither of them had any idea which clothes belonged to who anymore.  _ Adorable, _ Neil thought and could picture Andrew’s eye-roll in response. He looked back at him just as his boyfriend was covering a yawn and had to stifle the cooing noise at the sight. Andrew must have sensed it because he sent Neil a half-hearted glare.    
“Pancakes are ready, Nutella is over there so you can spread an obscene amount of it on them. I will not be apart of that travesty.”  
“You spend too much time with Kevin, He is turning you into a drama queen,” Andrew mumbled but kissed Neil’s cheek as a thank you. Neil watched in horror as he scooped up two spoons worth of Nutella and smeared them on his pancakes, placing each strawberry carefully to create even spaces. Neil had asked him once why he did that. Andrew said it was so he could cut small pieces with a strawberry in every bite.   
Neil sprinkled a tiny bit of sugar on his portion then squirted some lemon juice on them. Andrew looked at his creation with the same amount of disgust as Neil did to his. He had a black coffee to accompany his sweet breakfast, taking a seat on the corner next to where Andrew was sat at the table rather than sitting opposite him. Andrew reached under the table and linked their pinkies before holding Neil’s hand fully. It meant they both had to eat their pancakes with one hand but they didn’t care. Neil giggled when Andrew looked over at him with a chocolate smudge on his bottom lip. Leaning forward, he kissed him, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. He grimaced at the sweetness but it was worth it for Andrew's huff of surprise. Neil saw him shudder and look down at his lips.  
“So…” Neil began.  
“So…” Andrew continued. There was a small silence, both of them turning into shy teenagers suddenly. Andrew cleared his throat and flicked his eyes over to Neil. “Bedroom.”   
“Yup,” Neil said, chair screeching as he stood up. Andrew made a show of walking perfectly calmly whereas Neil practically sprinted into their room, the door swinging shut behind them.

They emerged an hour later. A shower was well needed after their frisky rounds in bed but unfortunately, hot water and a naked boyfriend can lead to even more scandalous activities so the shower had taken longer than anticipated. Neil’s hair was a complete mess, damp curls sticking everywhere and Andrew was trying to remain cool whilst his entire body was a blushing pink shade. They collapsed on the couch, stealing glances at each other for only a minute before Andrew was climbing on top of him.  
“Wanna make out?”  
“We’ve become horny twenty-year-olds again.”  
“Are you complaining?”  
“No, but my back is.”  
“Neil. You are twenty six. Stop being dramatic.” Andrew said, flicking his forehead. Neil pouted.  
“You could give me a massage?” He suggested, sultry voice accentuated by fluttering eyelashes.  
“I could kill you?” Andrew replied. Cocking his head.   
“I love you,” Neil said, dreamily. Andrew rolled his eyes but there was a soft smile on his face.  
“Love you too. Turn your back to me.” Neil obliged, swiveling around, make out session forgotten for the moment. He felt the couch dip as Andrew shuffled closer. A single finger ran up his spine, sending a shiver from the base all the way to the back of his neck. Strong hands gripped his shoulders, rubbing circles into the muscle. Neil groaned loudly in appreciation. Andrew was damn good with his hands. In many ways. There was a chirping noise coming from the floor by the couch and a grey furball appeared. Smudgy was the cabin cat. He was one of the reasons Andrew and Neil had chosen this cabin to stay at. Residents were given instructions on Smudgy’s feeding schedule and fresh water needed to be accessible at all times but that was about it. He was a friendly dude, long grey fur so soft to touch, Neil loved the feel of it. He missed Sir and King whilst they were away, (Aaron was catsitting, or rather they were babysitting him), but Smudgy was a good substitute right now. Andrew was always so much calmer with a cat around. Smudgy was often used for people struggling with their mental health. Holidays could be tough so having an emotional support kitty around was a great idea. Neither of them particularly needed emotional support but smudgy seemed too cute to pass up on. The amazing cabin and views were just an added bonus, to be honest. The furball chirped again and launched into Neil’s lap, Winking at Andrew on his way to comfort. Neil gently petted his soft coat, scratching behind his ears, watching him fall asleep. Andrew was tracing patterns up and down his back and he could feel himself wanting to sleep. The radio was quietly playing in the background, Neil found himself enjoying the moment more than anything in the world, longing for it never to stop. The radio presenter announced the next song,   
“This is ‘Save the last dance for me’ by The Drifters.,” the music started and Neill turned around to face his boyfriend.  
“Dance with me.” He said before he could think twice. Andrew cocked his head, looking as if he was about to question him but smiled gently instead.  
“Always,” Andrew replied. Neil carefully moved smudgy from his lap and they stood up together, latching on to one another. Neil’s arms resting on Andrew's shoulders, hands sliding in his hair, playing with the short curls at the nape of his neck. Andrew rested his hands on Neil's hips, pulling him impossibly closer, cheek resting against Neil's jaw. They swayed, moving gently across the carpeted floor. Nuzzling into each other's cheek every so often. Neil couldn’t fathom a time where he’d been more content. His stomach warmed with love and joy and he kissed Andrew's forehead. Andrew looked up at him and their lips interlocked for a deep kiss. Neither one of them wanting it to end. They danced for eternity but for both of them that would never be enough. The radio turned to a more upbeat song and they stopped swaying, Andrew leaned into Neil’s chest, nuzzling into the soft Christmas jumper he’d put on after their shower. (It was a gift from Nicky. The message read ‘Santa paws is coming to town.’ with a picture of a cat on it.) Neil held him close. Resting his chin on top of his soft, blonde locks. When they pulled back, Andrew’s stomach grumbled.  
“It's close to dinner time, wanna order something?” Neil said. His voice was quiet, it felt wrong to ruin the blissful silence they’d created.  
“Dinner sounds good,” Andrew replied, sitting back on the couch, pulling his phone out to look for good takeout places.   
  
They ended up choosing Chinese food, mainly because Andrew was fussy and hated Italian food. (He wasn’t a fan of how messy spaghetti was). They sat at the table, once again holding hands, silent for the most part aside from passing observations and whispered confessions. It was getting quite dark out, the winter night air sending a chill into the cabin. Andrew rekindled the fire and they collapsed on the couch once again, watching Home Alone on the TV. Andrew gently pushed Neil down until he was led on his back and rested his head on his chest. Neil tensed slightly, trying to be as still as possible. Andrew wasn’t fragile but Neil didn’t want to ruin the moment in the slightest. It was only when Andrew told him to relax that he let out a long, content sigh. Andrew had closed his eyes, ear pressed to his chest, fingers absentmindedly stroking his collar bone. They’d probably regret this position later but right now, in the cozy cabin, with a cat curled up next to them, safe in each other's arms, neither of them cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It was so fun to write!  
> For anyone wondering when on earth the updates for my multichapter fics are coming out, they will be out this month 100% :)  
> I've been so busy lately starting up my own business (Currently making bandanas for pets!) and also writing this! So thank you for bearing with me <3  
> They will be out very soon!


End file.
